Kirby Dreamland Adventures
by ReflectiveSoul
Summary: For those of you who are long term Kirby fans, I hope you all will enjoy this new exciting adventure. It is different at least I think than any Kirby Fanfic made. Enjoy! INCOMPLETE


Hope all of you Kirby fans out there are ready for an adventure of a lifetime. This story will actually feature some real life personalities and a new twist to the Kirby legacy.. Hope everyone one will enjoy this as much as I did writing it.

Kirby is a copyright from Hal Laboratory and Nintendo.

The concepts, ideas, and characters are all copyrights of WhiteWolvenHusky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long, long ago… the magical world of Popstar was a peaceful place. The inhabitants were carefree creatures of many shapes and sizes. They all lived happily amongst each other, separated into different races.

One of the most prominent races that resided in Popstar were the Cappies. These peaceful dough-like creatures lived among all the other races with little difficulty. Though they outnumber many of the other races, the Cappies were often among the friendliest creatures with good-natured spirits. The Cappies lived scattered across the world tending to many of the moderate and high-end occupations. They work side by side with other races and even adapted to new cultures with great ease. They are the most technically advanced, but pretty much remain the equilibrium of the other races. Their adaptive nature allows them to blend into other cultures as if they were a native. Certainly, the Cappies could be the most versatile of this world.

Another race that lives exclusively in the forests are the Spirits. These creatures are collectively known as Spirits because of their ability to tap into the magical powers of nature. Among them are sub groups that can be separated into different categories. There are the fairies, nymphs, and sprites. They are gifted with the land and use their innate magical abilities to balance the forces acting within Popstar. Mysterious as they are, the other races acknowledge their importance and have left them to live peacefully.

One of the more abundant races living in Popstar are the widely known Waddles. These little guys vary, very little in size and physical features. One of the more powerful groups called the Waddle-Doos take positions similar to the Cappies, but tend to stay more concentrated around the middle classes. They have a very large and intimidating eye that is very useful for a broad vision range, but limits focusing abilities to only a single subject. The other variation of Waddles are the Waddle Dees. These guys have two very cute little eyes and actually have no mouths. Due to their submissive nature and bigger population ratio to the Waddle Doos, they do perform much of the menial jobs and make up the most of the lower class. They tend to be agriculturally inclined and can be found moreover in farms than in cities.

The Beasties are creatures that tend to be more oriented to simple life and toward nature. Besides the Spirits, Beasties are closer to the happenings of nature than most others. They have an innate connection to the animals of Popstar and rarely populate into large communities. This race tends to live day by day on spur of the moment. They are generally wanderers who roam Popstar with no destination or purpose other than exploring. They are the most carefree and generally friendly to all creatures.

Finally, there exists only one race who have no name and no recollection of their history. These mysterious and unknown creatures of which the other races have labeled "Poiyan," seemed to appear out of nowhere. No other race knows where they came from and how far back they existed. Their numbers are very few and they have no real place of belonging. It has been said that the Poiyan come at night and suddenly appear in the midst of the cities. If one were to speak to these creatures, they would absolutely have no recollection from where they came from. Though misunderstood, the Poiyan are very good-natured and seem to do the best they can to help those in need. Surprisingly, a Poiyan can never be seen with another of their own race. They themselves wonder why they are alone.

Legend says, far beyond any recorded history, that there once lived a Poiyan who was said to be the father of all Poiyan that exists today. This Poiyan was said to have come from a falling star that struck the deepest parts of Popstar. Since then, the Poiyan roamed ancient Popstar and wandered endlessly with no purpose. Legend says that the ancient races who inhabited Popstar during the time this Poiyan appeared were awed by its amazing abilities. It seems that the Poiyan had the ability to inhale any object and transform into another being. The Poiyan still retained its outside form, but something was different. No one remembers what the ancients saw back then, but it was said to be spectacular.

Unfortunately, that same ability seemed to be lost with the flow of time. The Poiyan that exists today have no recollection of these stories or of the ability to transform. Besides these bizarre state of events, the original Poiyan back then disappeared from Popstar without a trace. Legend says that the last sightings of this strange being occurred before a cataclysmic comet struck the deepest parts of Popstar. After the comet struck, strange things began to happen. The planet's crust and tectonic plates began shifting at a dangerous pace. In a matter of days, rivers became dry beds of heat, mountains crumbled to mounds of dust, forests reduced to ruins of lumber... but then... it stopped. Time stood still at that moment as everything became silent. The destruction was dealt, but it seemed as though the damage was caused by nothing. The comet that had struck the planet was sizeable, but too small to cause such a dramatic shift of the planet's surface. Everything went back to normal... or so it seemed.

After that, history became a blur. All that is known was that a tremendous shift in the balance of nature resulted ever since that time. The Spirits and Beasties sensed it. Terrible strife and shifts of power began to occur among the races. Great hatred and discontent bloomed out of nowhere among the Cappies, Waddles, and the Beasties. Because the Spirits lived in the forest and are magical creatures highly tuned with the forces of nature, they seemed unaffected by this great evil that swept across the land. Much of this evil reached many parts of the world, but only seemed to be concentrated where large populations reside. And since that time, peace became only a forgotten ideal. The Poiyan was never heard of again and it is said that his spirit wanders around Popstar eerily chanting only one indiscernible word: "Dakmatar".


End file.
